


plus

by paranormalbouquet



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalbouquet/pseuds/paranormalbouquet
Summary: It was just the two of them sitting there in their bathroom. No camera set up on a tripod or in his hand. No microphones clipped to their clothes, no anything. Just this moment. It was all for them.





	plus

**Author's Note:**

> to see the cover I made for this fic go here: [plus cover picture](https://66.media.tumblr.com/2f696e3df01c47e85af8315bc9e40c13/tumblr_podh68FbfY1tgubaso1_1280.jpg)

It was a plus.

Her mouth fell open as hair that was tucked behind her ear settled in front of her face.

She was sitting on the lid of their toilet and he was crisscrossed on the floor in front of her, both staring at this object she was holding.

His hand came to rest on her hip as his eyes swam up to see an obstructed view of her face. He gently brushed the hair away and tucked it behind her ear again. With his now full view of her beauty, he noticed a little joy-filled tear make itself known as it slowly ran down her cheek. He used his thumb to wipe it away and rested his hand where the tear left a small pink trail.

She slightly twisted her head to kiss the soft skin of his palm. Her focus then lifted from the plus sign on the stick to him. Six years of her life flashed before her eyes when she saw his face.

She had a box under lock and key in her brain that was entitled, “Important memories of me and ot.” It contained, among other things, their first kiss, when he asked her to be his girlfriend and gave her a ring with an otter on it, the first official night they spent in their new house when they broke in their new room, and when they went on a spur of the moment trip and he forgot his jacket and she forgot her wallet.

If anyone were to have just walked past these two, they wouldn’t think anything of the scene. The picture doesn’t look too special from a distance. That’s exactly the thing though. This was nothing like she expected it to be. She really was just sitting on a closed toilet with tears in her eyes and a stick in her hand that had urine on one side and a plus sign on the other. It wasn’t a glamorous sight. And yet, he was still sitting there with the cutest little grin she had ever seen. He was looking at her like she was his whole world.

She had always expected this whole moment, when it came around for her, to be a bigger ordeal. That, however, is exactly what she didn’t want. She preferred things lowkey and under control. As they sat there, this moment was little and sweet. It was emotional and soft. It was precisely why she loved it so much and why she locked it tightly away in her special memories box.

It was just the two of them sitting there in their bathroom. No camera set up on a tripod or in his hand. No microphones clipped to their clothes, no anything. Just this moment. It was all for them.

The love of her life was sitting on the floor in front of her. She knew he wanted to be there just for her. Mere minutes earlier, they didn’t know whether they were about to receive news they so badly hoped for or if they were going to be faced with a tired little horizontal line staring up at them. The stick had been set upside down on one of the shelves that held some of her plants, a ticking time bomb that could very well detonate but just as easily do nothing. Her plants were blossoming in the beautiful spring of May. This little stick was going to tell them whether or not something was blossoming inside her. As the seconds scraped past, he held her hands and let her fall into him if she needed to.

Words would never really be able to explain how much he meant to her. Every time she looked at him, it reminded her of how lucky she was to have met him and to have such an amazing person in her life. She was the one that got to love him, and she was the one that got to receive his love right back. Pure joy surged through her body when she thought about what this tiny stick just told them.

They really did want this, she just couldn’t believe it was actually happening…

It was on a Sunday night, so late it was technically considered morning, that they laid on their couch and talked for hours. His head was on an arm of the couch and she was snuggled deeply into the side of his body. His arm was wrapped protectively around her with his hand resting on her upper arm and thumb massaging slowly back and forth. They talked about the most random stuff, which really isn’t any different than normal but eventually, they got on the topic of friends and then family and then finally, the conversation funneled down into talking about children.

It was that night they decided they were going to start trying.

Several months after their talk, she found herself discovering her period was late. It was unlike her to not think things through entirely before doing them, but the words immediately spewed out of her mouth to him. They got in the car and she could’ve sworn she held her breath the entire way to the drugstore. This kind, elderly lady cashier gave a small reassuring smile to the potential parents. He held her hand the entire way back home.

They both wanted to be there for it. Both at the exact same time wanted to see whether their lives were going to change forever. They walked into the bathroom upstairs and he closed the door behind them so the dogs couldn’t get in. He helped her with what he could and then they waited. They waited those long few minutes that felt like an eternity. He rubbed her feet while they talked about baby stuff because “What else do you talk about while you're waiting for your pregnancy test to be done cookin’?” That won him a giggle out of her.

It was a real thing that was happening. She’s not the type of person to take serious things lightly, so to sit there and think about there actually being a human being inside of her was almost enough to bring her to a full-blown sob.

She knew hormones were basically going to run her body for months on end. She knew her emotions were going to be unpredictable. She knew her body was changing at that exact moment as they sat there in the bathroom. Any child of his was going to keep her awake at night as it tosses and turns inside her. She knew she was going to start getting sick soon and her body will be unbelievably sore towards the end. She knew it was not going to be easy.

But she also knew that when she finally has this little one in her arms, it will be worth it. Everything will be worth it.

Hours upon hours spent in labor, ultimate discomfort, what they say is the worst pain to ever experience…

The fact can’t be glazed over, however, that childbirth is one of the most beautiful things in the world. Bringing new life into this world, no matter how painful it is in the moment, can be incredibly cathartic.

The man sitting in front of her in their bathroom will be by her side the whole time. He’ll look at her like a precious jewel and tell her that he loves her more than anything else in the whole galaxy. He’ll repeatedly say to her that she is absolutely breathtakingly gorgeous even though her face will be red and covered in trails of tears. (He’ll absolutely be crying too.) She’ll have hair stuck to her face from the sweat and he’ll be there to gently pick it away and tell her that she can do it. He’ll hold her hand and let her squeeze it until it’s almost broken.

A baby.

A living thing that her body had made.

A little human being that has the most perfect combination of a little bit of him and a little bit of her.

She looked down at those two perpendicular lines on the stick again. Her bottom lip extended out as a small, teary laugh escaped her mouth. She glanced up at his face and was caught by his beautiful eyes that were also wet with tears. She turned and put the stick on the shelf and then took his head in her hands. She kissed his forehead, his temple, his cheek, and finally his lips. She pulled away and was faced with a man that she would do anything for. A man that she was so helplessly in love with. A man who couldn’t be more deserving than to have children with. He was going to make an incredible father.

She scooted forward on the toilet seat and pulled him towards her abdomen, letting the side of his head rest on her belly. He hugged the lower half of her body and she cupped the back of his head as the other hand rubbed small circles on his back.

Six years went into the preparation for this exact moment. They were happy. They were scared. They were excited. They were going to have a child.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you sm for reading lovelies. i would legit die for j&j so this is all in good love and fun. 
> 
> again, if you wanna see the cover I made for this fic go here: [plus cover picture](https://66.media.tumblr.com/2f696e3df01c47e85af8315bc9e40c13/tumblr_podh68FbfY1tgubaso1_1280.jpg)


End file.
